


The Fog of the Night

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gives Dean a blow-job. Shameless PWP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fog of the Night

The night was chill, slightly damp, with fog swirling through the streets, cloaking the pedestrians on the sidewalks as they travelled on their way through the night. The nearest street lamp brightened the fog in a muggy, almost sickly yellow color, as Castiel pushed Dean against the wall of a deserted alley way, hidden from view of prying eyes, catching a brief moment after another run in with Lucifer's minions. Dean groaned as the angel leant into him, hard dick pressing insistently against his own , as Castiel pressed a kiss to the hunter's pliant mouth.

Castiel groaned, in want, in need, in lust, in love, as his tongue slipped inside Dean's open mouth, licked inside, as the hunter fucked Castiel's mouth with his own tongue. The angel slid his hands in hot swathes across Dean's chest, over his abdomen, as he deepened the kiss, became more insistent, needy, Dean's fingers sliding through the hair at the nape of Castiel's neck to draw him closer still.

Castiel started to rut against Dean, rubbed his cock against Dean's, showing interest, intent, his hand sliding between them slowly, sliding between Dean's legs, to squeeze his cock through his jeans. Dean broke the kiss, cried out with heavy need trapped in his throat, as Castiel watched him, lips swollen with heavy kisses stolen in the foggy alleyway. His hand returned to Dean's side, gripped his tender flesh mercilessly, made Dean cry out again, voice heavy with pleasure rather than pain.

He closed the distance between them once more, pressed fervent lips against Dean's neck, suckled at the sensitive skin until a bruise began to blossom there. Dean cupped Castiel's ass with both hands, pulled him in tighter against his own body, eyes slowly closing against the pleasure of Castiel's silken mouth locked near his throat.

The hunter reached around the angel's body, one hand still reasting firmly against Castiel's ass, started stroking his other hand hard against the bulge of the angel's erection beneath his pants, pressed firmly when he felt Castiel fuck his hips hard against his palm in response. He felt the angel's breath blasting from his nostrils, tickling across his skin in insistent gasps, as he stopped suckling Dean's neck reluctantly, pulled away, breath gasping hard in lust restricted throat.

Dean turned slightly to face Castiel, watched as the angel's intense gaze closed, eyelashes resting against his cheeks, droplets of water dancing on their edges. He watched as Castiel's ripe, kiss swollen mouth opened, felt Castiel's hips rock harder into his hand, saw Castiel's eyes open wide, before he flung his head back, crying out for Dean loudly as he came into his boxers, body shuddering against Dean's in pleasure as he orgasmed.

Dean held Castiel close, cradled his sated body in his arms, tried to ignore his own erection throbbing insistently for release, attention, until he felt Castiel's hand slide between them once more. He pressed a kiss to Castiel's soft mouth, as the angel slowly unzipped his jeans, unbuckled his belt and pulled the heavy fabric free from the hunter's hips. Dean hissed slightly when he felt the chill air slapping against exposed skin, droplets from the fog settling on his thighs, his bare ass when Castiel pulled his boxers down.

Castiel pressed his soft lips against Dean's once more, before he slowly knelt before the hunter, eyes alight with desire, with need, and Dean watched him, breath held expectantly. He cried out when he felt Castiel's warm, wet mouth wrap around his dick, enclosing it with welcome warmth after the chill of the foggy night air, followed by exquisite friction as the angel started moving his lips across the sensitive skin of his dick.

Dean's cries soon turned into animalistic grunts of wordless need, clear in their intent as he fucked his dick hard inside Castiel's mouth, looked down and cried out at the sight of Castiel's ripe lips stretched around his throbbing member. He threaded his fingers through Castiel's dark hair, fucked into hi wet mouth insistently, felt the angel's tongue slide across his dick, lapping at the vein on the underside, flattening against the head, probing sensuously across the slit.

Castiel's eyes closed, a small frown of concentration creasing the skin between his dark brows as he concentrated on pleasuring his lover. Salty pre-cum hit the back of his throat, and he purred, vibrations sent into Dean, making his hips rock faster against him. He held the base of Dean's cock between chill fingers, started stroking his balls sensuously with his free hand, before he took Dean's dick deeper into his mouth, deeper still until he swallowed convulsively around the head.

He felt Dean's body stutter, stall for a moment, before the hunter flooded his mouth with his come, his hot release sliding down his throat , threatening to choke him. Slowly, he pulled away, swallowed Dean's release, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, as he got to his feet.

Dean was staring at the swirls of fog hanging heavily over their heads, mouth wide, face slack as he came down from the most intense orgasm he'd had in a while. The hunter looked at Castiel watching him, smiled at him, before he kissed Castiel's ripe mouth eagerly, gratefully, love washing through him for this powerful being who had chosen to love him without question.

Dean was glad that Castiel was his, that he could call the angel his lover, was loved in return with a love as strong, as unbreakable as his own. The angel had killed two of his brothers for him, his loyalty, his love could never be questioned, or taken away. He pulled Castiel close, held him in a loving embrace, felt Castiel relax against him, cradling arms wrapping securely around the hunter, swiftly followed by the warmth if his wings, sheltering them from the fog of the night ...

-fini-


End file.
